Last Hope
by The Werewolf Assassin
Summary: Gaia won the final battle, but Percy managed to escape. The gods were thrown into Tartarus, the demigods who survived the last battle were imprisoned and the rest hunted to extinction. Percy is the only one left. Three months after Gaia won the monsters roam the streets freely, reforming in seconds. Watch as Percy learns that you can't be a hero all the time.


**Last Hope**

**The Blooded World**

_The songs of the dead are the tears of the living. _

Thought Percy as he stepped over a twisted and half eaten human corpse, listening to the weeping of a mother morning over her child's dead body. Behind him was the ruined city of New York burning like Hades' fields of punishment.

It was three months since the fall of Olympus by the Giants' hands. Cities where torn apart as monsters from every corner of the earth scorched the earth in their soul mission to destroy all of civilization. And with the Earth as their ally they were unstoppable. It was not just the monsters of mythology though. Human gangs formed in the turmoil and started all-out war in the once peaceful cities of the world. Governments fell left and right as men left their posts in the army or the police forces to protect themselves and their family. With no one to protect against the monsters, civilization fell to its knees.

Percy looked up at the ruined skyscrapers as he heard someone yell from above. The words were inaudible; no doubt they were the last words of a crazed man, as Percy watched a human figure jump out of the window from the top level and plummet to the ground. When he hit all that was heard was a dull spatter sound as the man was flattened, his skull cracked and skin ripped open. His organs squashed from the impact. The once living man now a pile of flesh and blood

Percy just watched unflinching as the man plummeted to his death. Maybe three months prior he would have done something to help, but after watching this type of event for the past three months he knew it would be a wasted effort. So instead he just watched than quickly and quietly walked away knowing that the smell of fresh blood would attract a pack of hell hounds or another group of monsters.

He was right, of course, as he heard a howl a few seconds later. He quickly hid in the shadows of an alley, completely hidden as his black ragged cloak and black leather armor concealed him from view of the hellhounds as they ate greedily upon the free human snack.

Only when they were done did Percy dare to move from his hidden spot. He had struggled not to go up and destroy the hell hounds, but he knew it would mean certain death. With Thanatos once again chained up and imprisoned in Tartarus the hell hounds would only reform and overpower him. Not only that, but he held no weapon on his person beside a gun with only one clip of ammunition and a small bonze knife. Without his sword, Riptide, he knew he held no chance against the immortal demon dogs.

So Percy walked on staying in the shadows as much as possible. His only reason he was out in the open was to scavenge for food. He had only been able to steal from a few gang members who were occupied harassing a young boy. It hurt Percy to have had to leave the boy to a most certain death, but he had made a promise and he intended to keep it. Still these three months had him doing things he never dreamed of doing.

_To Survive_.

He had to keep repeating those words every minute of every day, even now as he walked to his "home" for the week, which was nothing more than an old apartment on the southern side of the city. It was close to the water in case he ever needed a quick escape.

Making his way up to the stairs to the second story and into the ruined and raided apartment he laid down on the couch heaving a sigh of relief. His dull sea green eyes looked around the apartment. There wasn't much to look at; just the broken belongings of those who once lived here.

Percy looked down at the floor where a broken picture of a small little girl and her parents as the hugged and smiled before the camera in what looked like Central Park. It brought Percy back, once again, to a time of happy faces in a Camp with twelve cabins and a big farm house. A time where Percy ran through the forest playing capture the flag and the Stolls playing tricks on the Demeter girls.

_That time is long gone._

Percy thought darkly. He turned over in the dirty couch and closed his eyes to get some rest. And even with the faint screams of mortals penetrating the thin walls of the apartment he fell into a light sleep. With both mind and body exhausted since the day this all began.

_**Xxx Line Break xxx**_

_"You will all fall!"_

_ "For Olympus!"_

_ "NNoo! Piper!"_

_ "You will pay bastard!"_

_ "Jason!"_

_ "We are losing ground!"_

_ "Keep them off Olympus!"_

_ "BY THE BLOOD OF THOSE THE SLAIN I HAVE BEEN AWAKENED!"_

_ "NOW FACE THE WRATH OF THE EARTH!"_

_ "Annabeth!"_

_ "Promise me. You… will sur-vive." _

_ "I-I promise."_

_ "Percy you must be the one to survive. Now go! GO!"_

_ "No! I won-" _

_ -Blinding white flash-_

Percy's eyes snapped open. He could still see the blinding white light as he was transported away by his Father. But Percy never truly blamed him for what he did. For now he can keep his promise to Annabeth.

_To Survive._

**A.N. I will tell you now. There are no heroes in this story. This is what would happen if monsters ruled the world. Percy is not going to become super powerful and destroy everything in his way. This story will follow a broken Percy as he struggles to survive in a world made Tartarus. **

**I may not even have a happy ending for this story. **

**This story **_**will**_** be dark and grim. So you don't like don't read. If you want a happy story go to my community. **

**This is just the start of it all and I hope to put out longer chapters later. **

**Until the next chapter though.**

**R&R**


End file.
